I Will Be Your Knight
by animefreak5483
Summary: My first Lodoss fic! After the oav series Deedlit is summoned back to her homeland for mysterious reasons. Will Parn be able to tell her his true feelings before it is too late?
1. Aftermath And a New Beginning

I Will Be Your Knight  
Chapter One: Aftermath And a New Beginning-  
  
A/N: Well I have to say that stumbling on Record of Lodoss War was a freak occurrence. But I am so glad I did! It's a great show- I bought the collector's set of OAVs for my birthday last Sunday. I just love the story and the characters- any gamer would love this show.  
I went looking and there weren't that many fan fics out there for this series, so I decided to write a few of my own to mix with the other wonderful stories. So I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a Lodoss War fic- it's a Parn/Deedlit romance, full of suspense, heartache, happiness, and adventure. Or at least I think it is :)  
Oh it takes place after the OAVs- I haven't seen much of the TV series- so pretend those don't happen!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Record of Lodoss War or any of the characters   
-  
"Thought you were taking off without me?" The beautiful she elf smiled as she leaned against the doors. "Lodoss can be quite lonely…" She said looking at him as cutely and seductively as possible. It must have worked since her partner, her knight, her champion was silenced with a surprised gasped.  
He hadn't expected her out of bed so soon after nearly loosing her life. Quietly leaving would be for the best, he had decided. It was his fault she was hurt… not only for being unable to protect her from the evil as it took her right before his eyes- but everything. She came on the journey because of him… he couldn't fail her again. every time he looked at her now he didn't see the beautiful elf he had fallen in love with, no but the barely living Deedlit he clutched in his arms after the battle on Marmo was ended.  
  
"Deed…" He whispered. He dared not say more, his unskilled tongue would give away his true feelings to fast. His skill with his sword had improved, but not his way with words towards the majestic she elf.  
"Parn… I want to go with you…please?" Deedlit's plea came, as she steadied herself against the door. Pran exhaled the air he had sucked in, trying not to make it sound like he had forgotten to breathe. But the truth was- he had. Call it her charm, her magic over him, call it what you will, but the feelings he had within for her made him mush in seconds. However, he hid it well.   
Gathering his courage he made himself continue out to his horse. King Kashue had insisted he at least take the horse, provisions and now a sword. Adjusting the side bags he was well aware of the elf that had followed him.  
He saw her slightly limp out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to cry. The feelings inside screamed at him to do something… but what? Parn had never felt this way before. None of the beautiful women back home ever struck his soul. Maybe it was because Deedlit was special. She could fight off the toughest opponents and still be gentle and wise.  
  
"Parn." She called out to him in the saddest voices he ever-heard escape from her delicate lips. He could feel the pain of his rejection to her request, for it broke his heart as well.  
'Dearest Deedlit,' he thought as he mounted the horse.  
Looking back at her she looked vulnerable again. A side of her he didn't like seeing.   
Extending his hand to her caused the frown to turn into a bright smile.  
Taking his hand, she summoned her energy and jumped on the back of the horse. Blushing a bit she held on to his waist as they took off out of the kingdom.  
They had no specific road to take, no set path that beckoned them, so they simply rode.   
  
"Deed?" Parn said nudging the sleeping elf in his arms. She gave a cute whimper and only tried to snuggle closer to his chest. "Deedlit, wake up…" He whispered again, while fighting off the blush that was forming on his cheeks.  
Slowly her eyes opened. She looked up and saw Parn's face looking down at her.  
"Parn?" She answered. "What? How?"  
"You nearly fell off Deed. You fell asleep while we were riding. Why didn't you tell me you were exhausted? We could have stopped."  
Deed looked away, "I'm sorry," she whispered.   
Parn was taken back at this. He had never ever heard those words escape her lips before! He knew now just how tired she must have been.  
With the horse now stopped, he gently lowered her to the ground and then dismounted himself.   
Setting out a bedroll he made Deed lay down.  
"You aren't fully healed. You should never have come Deed."  
"But I wanted to come… and you were leaving." She tore her eyes away from his and stared into the fire he had made.  
"Deedlit…" He wanted to say more… he tried even, but his lips remained sealed.  
Instead he just handed her a cup of tea Etoh had given her to relieve some of the pain.  
"Pran…" She began. Never before were words so hard to construct… she had flirted with him before and it was clear she had deep feelings for him, but uttering those words proved to be difficult. "Thank you." She whispered instead before sipping her tea.  
"I would have come back to you… I mean to Valis… err… ah ." Pran said trying to quickly fix his miscoding. Well it wasn't really a slip up, more than an over expression of his feelings he tried so hard to subdue.   
Deed noticed his fidgetiness and blush.  
'He truly was a very interesting creature,' she mused to herself. Finishing her tea she watched the sunset with Parn not to far away.  
As dawn approached Parn's eyelids opened abruptly. He had a very uneasy feeling. Rolling over he noticed the proximity between himself and Deedlit had considerably shortened during the night. Having had rolled off his mat and closer to the sleeping elf while asleep.  
Her hand held on to his arm as the palm of his hand created a pillow for her soft cheek.  
Leaning closer he was about to steal a kiss from her secretly until the sound of rustling leaves could be heard.   
As gently as possible he pulled his arm from under her head. Standing up Parn pulled his sword out of its sheath. The feeling that they were being watched swept over him. Pulling the coverlet over Deed, he began to look around their campsite.  
Who knows what wild creatures ran free at dawn in Lodoss.  
Parting hedges Parn heard the rustle of leaves behind him. He quickly turned and saw two figures standing near Deedlit.  
"Get away from her!" Parn yelled charging at the darkened figures without thinking things through.  
-   
  
A/N: So what do you think? Does the fic have potential? I enjoy comments and feedback, so don't be afraid to send something my way :)  
Gotta run!  
animefreak5483 


	2. Return to the Forest

Chapter 2  
Return to the Forest  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them :D  
A/N: Well I appreciate the few reviews :) I figured this story wouldn't get too many- it's sad not many people know about this anime! It's great!!! It's in my top ten at least!!! Oh well- here's the second chapter for all you who want it. Enjoy  
-  
  
Again Parn rushed into battle without thinking things over. If he had, he would have seen the pointed ears of the figures and known these elves posed no threat to his sleeping companion.  
As he charged, the two quickly stepped aside and uttered incantations. Vines from trees grew and wrapped around the valiant knight. Struggling with all his might, but it proved futile, Parn was stuck.  
He yelled and roared as he fought back as the best he could until a familiar voice called out.  
"Stop it this instant!" Said a now wide awake Deed. She threw off the covers and stood up.  
"I demand to know what is going on here!"  
"Deed!" Parn said as he caught her eyes.  
"Release him NOW!" She commanded.  
"But your majesty…" An elf started.  
"I order you to release him!" She replied sternly.  
"Yes highness."  
Deed went to Parn's side as he was dropped by the branches.  
"Deed…" He groaned. "What's going on here? Who are they?" He asked re-griping his sword.  
"Parn, it's alright. They are not here to hurt us…" Turning to the two elves she spoke sternly. "Exactly why did you come? And at dawn no less?" Deedlit asked.  
The two elves finally were totally visible. They were dressed in royal elf military garb. Their armor looked light and their cloaks similar to Deed's.  
"we have strict orders to escort you to your father." One said.  
"My father." Deed scoffed angrily. "And what does he want?"  
"We know not, but we were under orders to see you there immediately." The other elf spoke.  
"Deed?" Parn said seeing her legs wobble a little. He was at her side to steady her.  
She looked at him with worry in her ancient eyes.  
"Deedlit… is something wrong?" He asked.  
"But our journeys aren't over." She mumbled as she closed her eyes to hide the sadness in them. She had a good guess as to the reason for this meeting.  
"We must leave now if we're to make it to the forest by nightfall." The tow elves said.  
"I will go- only on one condition." Deedlit decided.  
"What is that?"  
"If Parn can accompany me there."  
"What?" The two elves questioned.  
Deed looked back up to Parn. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. He was so easy to get him to blush.  
"Parn… will you come with me?"  
"I have nothing better to do… yes, I will Deed." He smiled.  
The elves returned to their horses as Deed and Parn mounted their steed.  
  
The group neared the entrance to the forest as the sun began it's nightly decent into the horizon.  
The entire way Deed had not spoken much, usually there was always laughter and conversation between the two. It was beginning to worry Parn. He didn't know whether it was because of her injuries or this sudden homecoming.  
Parn forgot his thoughts as the forest opened up to the riders.  
"Deed… about entering again…"  
"You are my guest- you don't have anything to fear this time." She said in a voice but a whisper as she held on to him. Their horse followed the others into the mass of trees and nature.   
The trees grew more majestic and deep-rooted as they entered a clearing that led to a large village. The houses seemed to be made in the trees themselves.   
Elves and various sprites bustled about like any ordinary human city. Off sitting by itself at the top of a large waterfall laid a splendid palace. Compared to the cold stone of Flaim and Valis this was a pure paradise of living plants and flora. All around the village flowers bloomed, and streams of the clearest waters flowed freely through the town. A system of well crafted bridges connected pathways over the waters that flowed like veins of the forest.  
"It's beautiful." Parn breathed. Deed could only smile.  
"it is… I've missed it." she said quietly.  
At hearing this his heart saddened. He was keeping her away from the place she truly belonged. Deedlit's kind were not meant to be out suffering in the human realm. She belonged with the trees in her homeland, with… her kind.  
Fate was cruel, Parn thought. King Kashue offered him anything his heart desired. It did not include the one thing Parn yearned for however: Deedlit's heart.  
The group dismounted before the palace. Their horses were out in a stable as they were ushered inside.  
Parn's eyes went wide at the precious treasures and ornaments that where arranged on the living walls.  
Before them a large hall opened up. Facing them where two large thrones sitting for all to see, occupied by the royalty of the elves.  
The two elves walked forward proudly as Deedlit and Parn came behind them.  
"Your majesties…" One elf started but was cut off by the queen standing. She was dressed in an elegant, yet simple green dress. Before the elf could finish his introduction properly, the ancient being ran towards Deedlit with open arms.  
Even Parn's small brain could recognize the older woman to be Deed's mother. They shared many of the same qualities, yet Deedlit was ultimately more beautiful in Parn's mind. Deed was engulfed by her mother's long arms as tears rushed out her eyes.  
"Oh my baby!" The queen cried. Seemingly forgetting the usual stoic elf front, she assaulted her only daughter with kisses and hugs.  
"Mother." Deedlit said in response to the affection.  
Soon the show of motherly affection was over and Deedlit straightened her garments.  
"We were so worried about you." The queen said holding Deed's hand.  
"I'm fine mother." Deedlit then turned towards the elf who had remained seated through all of the commotion.   
The king's white beard wasn't that long, but it did show that the elf had weathered many a century upon the soil. His eyes were not as filled with joy as Deed's mother's were.  
"Father." Deed said as she nodded, acknowledging his authority. "Mother, Father, may I introduce Sir Parn, Knight of Lodoss."  
Parn bowed towards the king and queen.  
"Oh good sir knight, we thank you for bringing out Deedlit back to us safely." The queen smiled.  
"Your majesties it wasn't…"  
"Parn was the one who saved Lodoss from the darkness of Marmo's evil. He also saved me from Wagnard and Ashram's sorcery." Deed lit spoke up before Parn could be modest and belittle himself.  
  
"He was also the cause of your endangerment and it was because of him and those other mortals that you got involved with the mess on the outside!" The king finally spoke.  
"Father?!" A shocked Deedlit gasped. Parn couldn't help but lower his head. The king was right…  
"I left to better my skills as a high elf and fighter- Parn had nothing to do with that… I got involved because we elves were already involved! If the mortals had failed the forest would also fall! It was my decision and solely my fault for everything that happened to me."  
"I agree you are partly responsible. Our kingdom needs it's princess, not another head strong warrior to protect it!" The king basically growled.  
"You acted very selfish Deedlit. Siding so quickly with their cause- you didn't see the repercussions of your actions." He continued.  
"Father I had little choice in the matter. I was attacked and by a dark elf no less! I had to fight back."  
"Be that as it may- I am still your father and I am still the king! What I am about to do now will seem terrible at first, but it is for your own good as well as the kingdom's. We have finally negotiated a final and lasting peace agreement with the dark elves…"  
"Father… NO… you can't mean…" Deedlit's eyes filled with tears. "Anything but that father! Please…" She cried as she knelt at her father's feet. Looking to her mother with questioning eyes she repeated her plea. "Mother? He's not…"  
"Hush child." Her mother said stroking Deedlit's hair as she buried her face into her mother's skirt.  
Parn stood confused. He had seen no reason for Deed's reaction. But apparently something was wrong.  
"Deed?" Parn said concerned. Seeing her weeping like this made his heart wrench in pain.  
"I will never do it father! Ever!" Deed told the king as she stood and ran from the room.  
Parn stood in the silence, still not understanding what fully had transpired. 


	3. Emotions of the Heart

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Ok- chapter three here. Thanks again for the reviews- I have a few loyal readers :) Anyway- I don't write for reviews- I write to keep myself amused and out of trouble. Anyway- sorry it's been a little while. I went home for a mini vacation or sorts- no internet there :( But anyway- all set in my summer apartment and ready to write and type!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it… do you?  
  
-  
  
"Please excuse the outburst good sir knight." The queen said standing. "We have been ungracious hosts leaving you standing like this. As a token of our debt for saving our dearest Deedlit, you must be our guest for the banquet tonight. And you are most welcome to rest here under our trees for a time."  
  
"I would be honored milady." Parn bowed.  
  
"Our servant will take your things and get you some more appropriate clothing. Heavy armor is usually not adorned inside the forest." She explained.  
  
Parn silently followed the servant to the guest wing, but not before he felt the unwelcome stare of the king. Something was not right here. He thought. But couldn't put his finger on it. As he was situated the servant handed him a set of elven robes to wear.  
  
"Um… Excuse me. But where might find Deedlit?" Parn asked before the elf that looked to be not that much older than himself, but in reality was more like two centuries old.  
  
"The princess, good sir? Why she would be in her chambers." The elf answered without even showing any emotion.   
  
"Can you take me there?"  
  
"Sir Parn, please excuse my bluntness, but what exactly is your relationship with our princess?"  
  
"Relationship?" Parn gulped. "We… are just friends… partners in a journey… when… when something is upsetting her, I want to know what's wrong."  
  
"You'll see her highness in a little while- the banquet will be served soon." The elf said as a look of what Parn thought to be sadness pass through his ancient eyes. Before the elf reached the door to leave, a knock came. The door opened to reveal an elegantly dressed she elf enter.  
  
"My lady wishes your company my good sir knight." She said bowing. "She also inquired as to if you will be her escort for the evening."  
  
Parn thought back a blush as he gave a crooked smile.  
  
"I would be honored." Parn almost squeaked out.  
  
"If you would follow me." The lady in waiting said after Parn had finished dressing in the elven robes of a soft green fabric.  
  
Walking silently through the large hallways Parn took in the vistas of the palace. The ceilings arched like a domed cathedral through the corridor. Turning down an extremely floral filled hall, the elf he was following stopped outside two large doors.  
  
"My lady awaits you good sir." She curtsied and went about her business down the hall.  
  
Parn was alone outside the door. 'You can do this…' He told himself as he knocked on the door. Another servant answered, ushering him inside.  
  
"My lady. Sir Parn has arrived." The servant said before taking her leave.  
  
Parn looked about the room. An array of flowers bloomed all over the walls. A spacious canopy bed was adorned with silken green sheets and curtain, across from a large balcony window that allowed the gentle dusk breeze to bring a fresh scent to the room.  
  
"Deed." Parn called out.  
  
"Parn." Came her soft voice. He turned around and saw what he believed to be the figure of a goddess before him.  
  
She stood there in a long silken green gown that hugged her curves perfectly. In the back a small train flowed over the ground. The neckline went in a V shape low, exposing her usually hidden 'assets.' An almost transparent light green cape flowed off her shapely shoulders and tied in the front at the base of her neck by a diamond studded leaf pin. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with ringlets cascading to her shoulders. Simple tear drop earrings hung from her beautiful elf ears.  
  
Parn had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.  
  
"Deed… you look…beautiful." He whispered out loud. Realizing his slip of the lip both blushed at his remark.  
  
"Thank you Parn." She said forcing a smile. Her eyes still were full of sadness.  
  
He walked closer to where she was standing. As she saw him coming closer to her, she could not help but start to get misty eyed.  
  
"Oh Parn." She wept as she threw her arms around his chest.  
  
"Deedlit? What's wrong?"  
  
"Let's leave this place… now… I need to leave."  
  
"But why Deed? This is your home" Parn said with a confused expression on his red face. 'You belong …here.' He thought to himself. And he knew she did. She was an Elven Princess. How did he ever forget that? His Deedlit was a creature of the forest and she didn't deserve to suffer human toils with him.  
  
He could only hold her as she cried. Pulling her away so he could look at her, he wiped tears off her face. He was just as shocked as she was with his actions.  
  
Parn had never been so forward with her, except for the time he picked a white rose for her while they were resting after the fight with the dragon.  
  
"We need to go to the banquet. We can talk afterwards, if you like." He told her. "My lady." Parn bowed to her causing a slight giggle out of her with his well mannered action.  
  
They walked down the halls; her arm found it's place in his. Parn didn't fully understand his feelings when it came to Deedlit. He just had to be near her- she was just so much a part of him now.  
  
Making a grand entrance, the couple descended down an illustrious staircase that led down to a elegant ballroom. Tables were set up, with the largest at the head of the room. The king and queen sat at that table, looking out at their guests.  
  
Parn was surprised at the numbers that were present. Never before had he witnessed so many different types of elves gathering together. The elves, were a very mysterious bunch to the outside world. Parn escorted Deedlit to sit at her mother's side. Taking his place as a guest of honor beside his companion.  
  
Soothing music played as the meal was served by servants. Once the food was set out the king elf cleared his throat and stood, getting everyone's attention.   
  
"Loyal guests, I am sure you are wondering a why I have called such a celebration. I have two such reasons. The one is the safe return of my daughter, the Princess Deedlit. We have Sir Parn, a knight of Lodoss to thank in part for that." The cheers of the public made Parn blush. "And the second is the public announcement of the newly negotiated peace deal between our clan and that of the dark elves with the marriage of both houses."   
  
That's when it hit Parn. All the cheers the elves were giving were muted out as Parn watched Deedlit lower her head in sadness. Parn finally realized why she wanted to run.  
  
"Deed…" He whispered in shock.   
  
The dark elves then entered the room. Taking their places amongst the guests. The dark elves' Prince walked up to the king's table and bowed. Looking over to Deedlit he licked his lips and smiled evilly. Parn couldn't breath… he couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
Suddenly Deedlit stood and ran off down the hall. Parn was sure he heard muffled sobs come from her.  
  
Parn watched her form disappear. 'Aren't you going to go after her?' He thought in his mind. 'GO!' His heart yelled. Parn knew now he had to act. He stood and ran down the hall Deed had gone.  
  
After searching several halls Parn came to the entrance of a large garden. The sun had fully set by now and the abundance of stars shone brightly. He heard the splash of water and a fountain gurgle. Coming closer he saw the depressed form of his friend, his Deedlit…  
  
She was laying on the ground, her body propped up against the fountain ledge. Parn could hear her soft cry. Her hand was in the fountain as she looked at her reflection against the cool waters.  
  
Parn decided to approach her. The thought of another man, well elf, anybody else with her caused jealousy to ripple through his soul. He wanted to be the one to grow old with her, to have a family, to be together…  
  
"Deedlit." he called out to her. She didn't respond. "Deed, please… talk to me." He said as he knelt by her. Placing his hand on her back, he tried to offer her comfort without revealing too much of his strong feelings. He desperately wanted to soothe her sobs, his heart ached when she was sad.  
  
Her face was hidden from him. He knew not what possessed him to do it, but he gently began to stroke her long hair lovingly and bent down closer to her.  
  
His gentle lips placed a chaste kiss on her exposed neck. Her breath seemed to stop like his own.  
  
'Had he? Did he really kiss me? Those lips…' Deed's mind screamed. She had waited so long for him to actually show her that her feelings were mutual.  
  
The taste of her skin was intoxicating. The tiny peck he gave her wasn't enough for him. He didn't care if he would give away his feelings for her. He was tired of hiding them. Tried of not holding her in his arms… and now with all that was happening- he might not ever get the chance to act on his feelings for her.  
  
Underneath the canopy of stars in the shelter of the elven gardens, Parn decided to act.  
  
Gently pulling Deed to him he turned her to see her face. Her eyes were the saddest they had ever been. Tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"Deedlit… don't cry, please." He said gently wiping the tears from her skin. Placing another kiss to her forehead, he pulled away to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh Parn…" she cried as she buried her face in his shirt. Her arms latched around his chest. "Hold me…" She sobbed as his arms wrapped around her slender form.  
  
"Deed what can I do?" He asked in a desperate voice. For a time there was silence as Deed collected herself.  
  
"There's nothing anyone can do…" She said in a whisper. "I have to…"  
  
"Then we'll run. We'll leave and forget this all."  
  
"I would be turning my back on my people… and they would find us…"  
  
"Deedlit there has to be a way."  
  
Deed pushed away from Parn a bit and dried her tears.  
  
"There is, but no one will do it." She added before looking up into the stars.  
  
As she gazed into the nights sky, Parn's' mind screamed at him. 'Say it! Say it NOW! Do it now!'  
  
His body added in along with his heart. But his lips, his stubborn lips defied them all and remained shut.  
  
A voice from a far came closer calling for Deedlit. Both Parn and Deed looked towards the owner of the voice as they came into view.  
  
Neither of them expected to see the dark elf prince standing there. As he cleared his throat, Parn realized what the scene looked like.  
  
Quickly he released Deed as a blush stained his cheeks. He took his eyes off both the elves and looked up into the sky, never seeing Deedlit's hurt expression.  
  
"I suspected I'd find you out here Princess." The prince stated. He looked jealously over at Parn. "Leave us human, my future bride and I have much to discuss." He hissed at Parn.  
  
"There is nothing to discuss- I will not marry a dark elf! Parn is my guest here good prince, see to it you treat him with the respect he deserves. I will take my leave from both of you now." Deed said as she walked away with all the dignity she could muster.  
  
"Deedlit." Parn called after he, but was stopped by the dark elf.  
  
"Best stick to you own breed mortal. What could a human know of these things?" The prince said looking straight into Parn's dark eyes. "Go back home boy. Mind your own kind's business." With that the dark elf pulled his cape around him and left Parn standing alone in the garden.  
  
Some time later Parn found himself wandering the halls of the elven palace.  
  
"Good sir, are you lost?" Came a voice of a male elf. Parn figured he was a servant.  
  
"Actually I am." Parn admitted. "Could you direct me towards the guest wing?"  
  
"You are quite a long way off then sir. This is the princess' wing. The guest quarters are this way. Follow me.. Unless."  
  
"The princess…" He said. "Deedlit." Following the elf silently he thought of their close contact earlier. How they just felt so right together.  
  
"Good sir- may I inquire something?" The elf asked breaking the silence.  
  
Parn nodded, giving his permission.  
  
"Do you care at all for our princess?"  
  
Parn was caught off guard, before his mind could think he replied with a 'yes.'  
  
"Then I beg you my lord, act on it soon or else take your leave. I sense a great evil lurking these woods lately just as I sense my lady's heart breaking. Sir, with everyday you deny her yours."  
  
"But what can I do? Her father is set on marrying her off to the dark elven prince." Parn said.  
  
"Sir knight, you know not the elven culture. There is but one way to save her from a loveless eternity. But only if you are truly a might knight will you succeed."  
  
"What must I do?" Parn asked. "Please, I need to know."  
  
"Why- what would you do?"  
  
"I love her. Can't you see I do? She doesn't deserve a forced marriage to the ones who allied with the ones who tried to destroy our world."  
  
"Then, my lord, you must go to her and tell her how you fell and then challenge the other for her hand."  
  
"That's it?" Parn said relieved. 'A battle, I can do that.' he thought.  
  
"To do this, however, you must first be recognized as a friend of the forest. And that you need to gain a guide for your journey through the forest."  
  
"Where do I find these guides?"   
  
"Talk to her Sir Parn, mend her heart and the way to your own happiness shall be opened." The elf said as he took off and disappeared into a darkened hallway. 


	4. Motives in the Darkness

Chapter 4  
  
"What was that about?" Parn asked himself as he turned around. Expecting to find the guest quarters he opened the large doors. Instead of the room he left armor in, he recognized the room though. There among the silken sheets she slept. No longer in the dress that made her look like a goddess, but in a night smock that made Parn urn for a better look. The slight breeze that moved the curtain of the window sent chills up his spine.   
  
Parn drew nearer to her bedside. Gazing down upon her form he smiled. He had secretly always enjoyed watching her sleep from a far, but up close was much nicer. The way her ears twitched slightly ever so often made him laugh.   
  
Leaning in towards Deed's still form, he found her tear stained face still wearing a frown. How Parn wanted to take this burden off her shoulders. He could- couldn't he?  
  
'What had that elf said about a guide?' He wondered. Frustration set in. he had to figure this out… he wasn't known for his skills with the mind, but he needed them now. 'Maybe Deed, yes, she must know!' He thought as he knelt on the large bed. Pushing back the bed curtains, he got a better glimpse of her form.   
  
"Deedlit…" He said in a voice no louder than a whisper. His heart beat faster and faster as his hand reached out towards her skin. The same skin he had caressed with his lips just hours before.  
  
Faintly he drew some of her hair off her face. Tucking it behind her pointed and slender ear, the touch of his hand must of tickled because she let out a quiet giggle as she nuzzled back into the pillows. Deedlit's body rolled onto her side. Parn's heart thumped loudly again as her silken smock revealed a side of Deedlit he only saw in his dreams. A smooth shapely leg stuck out from the sheets and rubbwed against the bed sheets.  
  
Parn couldn't help it but he was in too far to turn back, as she mumbled his name in her sleep.  
  
'She thinks of me…' he thought. To anyone else it was more than obvious that Deedlit liked him- her endless worrying and shameless flirting with Parn were telltale signs of her affections.  
  
"Deed." He whispered as he placed his lips to her skin once more, this time on the jewel encrusted amulet her kind wore on their foreheads.   
  
-  
  
Deed slowly awoke to the sun shinning through her window and a warmth she had never felt before. Gradually opening her eyes, as to not totally wake up from the dream, she noticed she was lying with her back to a firm, yet soft frame.  
  
Sucking in the breath in her throat she froze. But she was not afraid- no she could never fear the one who held her now. His battle worn hands were draped around her waist.  
  
'But how did he get here?' She wondered silently. Sighing contentedly she settled back against his strong chest. If only for a time she would be happy. But that evil foreboding feeling still had not left. Ever since last night a darkness could be felt in the forest… what were the motives behind this marriage? She questioned. The dark elves never associate with her kind unless it was to their advantage…  
  
The thought totally left her mind when a shriek echoed in her room.  
  
Both the occupants on the bed sat up with a start. Parn's hair looked bed-worn and Deed's smock exposed a shoulder.  
  
Realizing that her maid servant had entered and found the sight they made, Deed closed her eyes and wished for a better start to this dreaded day.  
  
Parn instantly turned a bright red as he too realized what this must have looked like to the servant elf.  
  
"Hush!" Deed commanded the servant, as she readjusted her night gown. "I will talk to you later, please leave my things there and you may go."  
  
"Yes my lady, but your father is waiting for you in the main hall. He wishes you dress in your best attire."  
  
"Tell him I will be down once I'm ready and do not speak of what you saw in here ever."  
  
"Yes princess." The elf maiden said before she bowed and exited.  
  
Parn was trying to figure out some way of explaining what happened last night, but nothing came to his mind. Deed suddenly threw herself head first onto the pillows of the bed. Things truly where hopeless… no one would stop this arranged marriage now. Parn would leave… leave her to an eternity of despair. They were so close, they had come so far together. She had at least hoped he would feel something for her- she had thought that after last night in the garden, he had felt something. Deed once again found herself on the verge of tears of desperation. What was she to do now?  
  
Parn set his hand on her back as she cried out her frustrations and worries.  
  
Then like a faucet she stopped after giving herself a mental slap.  
  
She almost seemed like she was ignoring him when she got up and walked over to her dresser. The gown prepared was something to be worn for special occasions only. However Deed looked at the soft fabric with disgust. Throwing it to the ground she sat and stared at her tear stained face in her mirror.  
  
"it'll be alright Deedlit." Parn tried to comfort her. But after hearing the words himself he wanted to hit himself for sounding so lame and stupid.  
  
"Alright?" Deed said in an angry tone, one Parn had never heard her use before. "How will this be aright? Being forced to marry, leave my home, never being free for the rest of eternity? How is that alright? You can leave when ever you like- but me… I've seen my last adventure. You don't understand Parn!!! I had hoped you'd…no. You're just a stupid human! Humans truly don't care about Elven worries… so go back to your kind then!" She said as she broke back into tears after yelling at him. "Leave me alone- just go away Parn… you can forget about me now…it's like I'm already dead."  
  
"Deed?"  
  
"I said go away." He voice told him it was not a request, but a demand as she ran into her inner chambers and locked the door.  
  
'That certainly didn't go well.' Parn thought as he gave up trying to apologize to Deed.  
  
Walking out of her room he remembered he was still in the same garb as last night. Finding a servant, he was escorted to his room where a meal and a bath awaited him, along with a fresh set of Elven tunics for him to wear.  
  
-  
  
Deed was all prepared for what she now accepted as her fate in life.  
  
'Would it have been better if I had not survived the resurrection attempt? No, then Parn and the others would have suffered…' She thought as she walked down the halls in her elegant silken dress. The jewelry that adorned her certainly didn't suit her likes, she disliked long and fancy cloths as well.   
  
Walking towards the great hall reminded her of the night Parn had escorted her to the feast in Valis. How happy she was as he held her hand- the feeling of desperation she felt as she tried everything to get his attention- how utterly content it felt to be in his arms and see him smiling back at her. These feelings and more…   
  
'Oh why did I ever yell at him?' She asked herself. 'I ruined one of the last happy moments of my life yelling at him…'  
  
As she got to the door the feeling of the darkness again.   
  
-  
  
"We must not fail." She heard a voice say coming from the other room.   
  
"The balance in Lodoss must be maintained at all costs… if the Elf princess were allowed to wed the human it would mean the beginning of strong ties between mortals and the immortals… especially after the boy takes his place as ruler over a kingdom."  
  
"Yes, my lord. I understand. My son will take care of that from ever happening." Another voice came.  
  
"Remember- neither must be killed if at all possible… they both are too vital to Lodoss' survival. Now go and do not fail me."  
  
"Yes, but what about our agreement?"  
  
"You will get everything you desire and the power of the high elves as a marriage dowry from your son and his new bride."  
  
Very well my lord, we dark elves live to serve you."  
  
- 


	5. Forest Trials Water

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hello- sorry it's been a while since the last post. But oh well- I hope you forgive me and haven't given up on me. Lots more to come… I just need to type things first. We'll see how motivated I am after the reviews come in ;) Just kidding. I'd write without reviews- but they are appreciated.  
  
Anyway- hope everyone is enjoying their summer- Mine is going by well, summer session starts the 15th so I'm hoping to finish writing this fic before then… we'll see what happens  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it- do you?  
  
-  
  
Deed's heart raced. She had just found out the reasons fro this sudden arranged marriage… but who would do such a thing?  
  
Then it hit her… the balance? That was what Karla was after. Could Karla have returned? But Woodchuck… where was he?  
  
Deed quickly opened the door- hoping to find her friend in the room, but instead the king of the Dark Elves stood near the balcony.  
  
"Ah, lovely to see you again my dear." The dark toned Elf smiled as he walked closer to the door. "Can I help you with something? You look a little lost, and your complexion is quite pale. Are you feeling ill child?"  
  
"No.. I'm fine. I just thought that I heard another voice in here…but I must have been mistaken." Deed said as she looked suspiciously at the tall and slender Elf.  
  
Before more words could be exchanged between the two, Deed's father and the prince of the Dark Elves entered the room.  
  
"It is good to see you dear friend. This is such a historic and momentous occasion for both of our kingdoms." The Dark Elf said to their once enemy, now friend. Trying to hide his uneasiness from Deed's questions, he continued to talk to the High Elf King.  
  
"Indeed my new ally. Deedlit, I am glad you have come to your senses." Her father said as he turned to his daughter.  
  
The wise looking Elf took his daughter's hand. She looked into his eyes as he squeezed her small hand. His eyes almost seemed sympathetic, but Deed could not stand to look at him. She lowered her head. The person who she had grown up with, the father she loved, the teacher and the leader she knew- was no longer this man. She wanted to hate him for what he was doing. She felt empty as he guided her over to where the Dark Elf father and son stood. Closing her eyes she allowed her hand to be raised.  
  
"As King of the High Elves, I give you the hand of my only daughter in hopes our clans will be united once again." he extended both his and Deed's hands towards the Dark Elves. "Once they are wedded our houses will finally obtain the peace we both had dreamed for."  
  
Deed's stomach felt sickened as the Dark Elves hands reached for hers.  
  
"NO WAIT!" Came a voice from the opposite side of the room. Deed couldn't believe it when she saw Parn run towards them. "Please your majesty. By Elven traditions, I wish to challenge the Dark Elf Price for Deedlit." Standing confidently and tall, Parn awaited a response. Deed blinked, trying to wake herself up from the dream that was happening.   
  
'This isn't a dream…' She thought. 'This was really happening.'  
  
"You? A human?" The Dark Elf Prince said looking particularly angered. His father seemed similarly displeased with the intrusion.  
  
"This in unheard of… a human invoking Elven traditions?" The Dark Elf King stated.  
  
"I must agree," the High Elf King replied. "On what grounds does one such as yourself come before us?"  
  
"Your majesty. I humbly request to embark on the journey of becoming a friend of the forest. Sire please, then I will be seen as worthy to challenge the prince." Parn said. Deed and the others were shocked at Parn's knowledge of their customs. To Deed, Parn seemed rather in awe of the Elven customs she had described, he was always contented to watch, but never get involved like this.  
  
"Do you understand what that all entails young one?" Deed's father asked of the mortal before them.  
  
"To be honest your majesty, I do not. But I am willing to do what ever it takes." Parn said as he stood up after kneeling. His determined eyes met Deed's beautiful orbs. There was a spark of her usual shimmer coming back as hope began to well within.  
  
"I am also in need of a guide, am I not?" Parn continued.  
  
"That you are sir knight." Deed's father said as he stroked his beard in thought.  
  
"That is absurd! He is an outsider." The prince spoke up. "You cannot allow him to!"  
  
"The order of friend of the forest is for all outsiders is it not?" The wise High Elf said still thinking. "If they truly care for the forest and all it's creations, one can be called brother to all Elves."  
  
"But none know him to sponsor his joining of your clan. And surely none of ours will welcome him." The Dark Elf King said.  
  
"That is not so, dear king." Came Deedlit's voice. "As a High Elf, I will guide Sir Parn through his trials."  
  
"Deed…" Parn smiled thanking her.  
  
"But you are a princess. It's far to dangerous." The evil Elf cried as he saw his pans slipping through his grasp with the annoying human's request.  
  
"Am I not an Elf first?" Deedlit questioned kneeling at her father's feet. She addressed her king, not as his daughter, but as an Elf.  
  
"I am fully willing to guide this one through the tests ahead. I ask for the blessing and consent of his majesty. If found worthy, will Sir Parn be fully welcomed by the forest dwellers and their king?"  
  
"Good Elf, I do bestow upon you my consent. May the forest show you the path you both seek." The king said after much thought.  
  
"I thank you." She said as she rose. "Now, if you would excuse us, there is much to prepare before the quest is undertaken." Deed said as she grabbed Parn's wrist and led him out of the great hall.  
  
The moment the door closed Deedlit threw her arms around Parn's neck.  
  
"Parn." She cried onto his shoulder. His arms went protectively around her.  
  
"Deed, I would never leave you to such a fate." He whispered into her long ears as he pulled her close. His breath in her sensitive ears caused her to laugh.  
  
"That tickles." She said as they looked at each other in the eyes. After a time of just staring into his eyes, Deed sobered up to the fact that he had no clue what was ahead. Being such a young Elf, herself, she too only had a basic knowledge of what to expect.  
  
"Parn… with these trials, if… I mean when we finish them and then challenge the prince… you know that we'll… we'll be…"  
  
"Intended for each other. Yes Deedlit, I know that much. And yes, I want to go through with what ever it entails." He blushed.  
  
Her serious face left and a smile returned. "I had hoped you would." She sighed happily.   
  
"Um…. Deed?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When does this set of trials begin? Not that I mind this… but um."  
  
Deed giggled and kissed his cheek. "Do all humans blush as much as you do?" She asked, but got no answer.  
  
"At first light we head out for our journey. Come, we'll get supplies. Usually we wear specially decorated armor during the quest, but since you're much bigger in stature than most Elves, your father's armor will be fine."  
  
"What will this quest entail? Not that it would change my mind, but still…"  
  
"It will be more of a mental trial, than a physical one. That's really all I can tell you right now… Parn, if it means anything to you… I know you'll do fine. You always have before and I'll be there…"  
  
"Then I know I will succeed." He smiled.   
  
-  
  
The remainder of the day was spent gathering the necessary supplies. Deedlit and Parn never heard the continuous protests of the Dark Elves.  
  
"What now father?" The Dark Elf prince asked.  
  
"They must not return, our Lord told me about that boy- we must not underestimate him. Especially with his devotion to that High Elf wench."  
  
"Then what?" "We wait. Let them go on their quest. More than likely they will succeed. But they will be tired and weak afterwards. We will strike. If we kill him, the humans will suffer and not the Elves. You shall have your bride and we will have our power."  
  
-  
  
The breaking of dawn came without incident. Saying her goodbyes to her mother, Deed went before the King.  
  
"We shall return with a new Elven ally my lord." She said bowing.  
  
"I trust you to do so, for you are a skilled Elf warrior and specially gifted with the spirits."  
  
With that Deed took her share of the previsions on her back and motioned for Parn to follow her out of the city.  
  
Neither of them spoke as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
Deed stopped when they came upon a secluded glen. A small pond glistened with the sun's reflected rays as the trees and brush enclosed the surrounding area.  
  
"Deed?" "This is where we shall camp for the night."  
  
"But it's not mush past noon. Camp already?"  
  
"We have much to do Parn before we even think of sleep.  
  
"Then what now?"  
  
"We begin by getting you to unlearn some of the things you humans have instilled on each other over the centuries." She told him setting their things out.  
  
Shedding her usual chest plates and shoulder armor on the ground, Deed sat and began to remove she shoes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Parn asked as she took off her sword belt.  
  
"We need no weapons for this part of the trials. You will be confronted by your mind and body's desires, fears and hopes. You must overcome past, present and future to totally be at peace with nature around you."  
  
"And then I'm this friend of the forest?"  
  
"Not quite dear Parn… you must then face your fears in the forest and prove to the spirits you are truly a worthy ally for the forest. If it would ever be in danger, you would be expected to come to its aid with your Elven brethren."  
  
"Alright. Then let's begin." Parn said confidently as ever. Deed nodded and walked into the calm water to her waist.  
  
"You have no need for your armor now." She smiled. Parn discarded his father's armor and joined Deed in the water. "Water is, of course, a necessary part of life. Thus the water spirits become the life blood of the forest." She told him. Cupping her hands in the cool water she lifted her hands up over Parn's head and let the water trickle down his head.  
  
Guiding him on his back, she aided him to float with her hands.  
  
"You need to relax Parn. Let the waters and your body become one. Feel the spirits as they surround you… let all your troubles and human burdens escape… You need to otherwise they will weigh you down." Parn did as she said; her voice always did calm him. Suddenly a rush of peace rippled over his soul as he closed his eyes.  
  
When Parn awoke from the deep state he had been in it was already dark outside. He was no longer lying in the water, as he was when the day began. Opening his eyes, he awoke to find himself resting on the banks of the pond and his head comfortably cradled in Deed's lap. She was stroking his hair and humming a smoothing melody. Her eyes were closed and her hair swayed in the gentle breeze.  
  
"You made it through." She said as she felt him move.  
  
"What happened? I remember… being in the water.. The images flashed in my mind… I…"  
  
"Sh. Rest. You passed the first test. Remember those images you saw for the final trial will make you test whether you truly learned something."   
  
"Why do I feel so tired and sore?" Parn asked as he tried to sit up.  
  
"No- lay still. You are not aware of it now- but you used your inner spirit to communicate with the spirits and sprites of the water. Many humans are not able to do this, but Elves are creatures of the forest and we are born with that link. You have created the beginning of that bond. You used that connection for the first time. Parn, you must rest now." For once Parn did not argue- he was tired. A little while later Deed brought him food and warmed him with a blanket. "You need to sleep now Parn. We have more trials tomorrow." She told him.  
  
"Deed… there's something you're not telling me… I can tell." Parn reached up and took her hand before she could get away. "You're watching for something- what?"  
  
Deed looked at Parn. If she told him about the Dark Elves and her suspicions of Karla's influence- it would cause Parn to worry and jeopardize his ability to keep himself safe and alive during the trials, because when it came down to the final test she could not help him.  
  
"Deed- I need to know what's wrong if I'm going to help you get through it." Parn implored her.   
  
"Parn, ever since we came back to the forest… there's this presence all around the Dark Elves."  
  
"Deedlit, you're not making sense."  
  
"Parn, the arranged marriage with the Dark Elves… they were following orders from something that sounded a lot like…" Deed hesitated but decided Parn had every right to know, because his life was being used as a pawn again by Karla's dark ways. "I wasn't able to see it, but it sounded like Karla."  
  
"Karla?" Parn mouthed out as he sat up- only to feel his tired muscles cry out in pain.  
  
"Parn, please you need sleep." Deed said as she forced him to lie down next to where she sat. Stroking his hair, she tried to calm him down as she pleaded for him to rest.  
  
"Deed… why? Why would Karla want a merge of the Elves like this?" "To keep us apart."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our… relationship would cause a more powerful alliance between our kinds. That would upset the balance in Lodoss…"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Our paths have not yet determined our positions in life… I'm sure Karla has the ability to see things we cannot." Deed said. "But Parn, whatever happens… know that you alone have my heart."  
  
"Deedlit… I promise you my life. If I happen to fail, know I wanted to do this. I… I love you Deedlit."  
  
"Oh Parn." Deed said as she quickly pressed her lips to his.  
  
The moment was perfect. The stars where out and the sounds of nature in the background added to the moment of passion and true love.  
  
Settling down in Parn's arms Deedlit went to sleep happy. Parn followed soon, feeling more content and confident they would overcome all obstacles than worried about the knowledge of Karla's presence. 


	6. Earth and Fire

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Hello again. I think this story is coming along quite nicely. Thanks again for the reviews- I didn't want to go in depth about the rituals because I have to admit my limited knowledge of the Elven "culture." Or it could be called the Elven lore. So I made stuff up :) Oh well- love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Let me know-  
  
Alrighty then- here's the next chapter if you want it…but I don't own it… well Lodoss War anyway… but you knew what I meant…  
  
-  
  
The next morning Parn was feeling back to normal. Leaving most of their things near the glen, Deed led Parn to a great cave.  
  
"Parn, your next test will come from the spirits in the earth."  
  
"I'm ready for whatever comes Deed." Parn said taking her hand. Ever since last night, he had no problem showing small gestures of affection towards the beautiful elf. It scared him at first to show such emotions, but now since he had finally told her things were easier.   
  
"Parn, you need to be serious… I can aid you in these trails, but the last one I'll be unable to help you at all."  
  
"I know Deed. I'll succeed- don't you worry."  
  
"But I do worry. I don't want you to get injured."  
  
The trial led them down into the depths of the cavern. A place that seldom ever see, and the only light that appeared was from the spirits Deedlit summoned to help them.  
  
In the darkness of the cave, Parn met with similar images like in the previous trial, except that these were recent memories. In the prior test, he had been confronted with his past. Memories of his parent's death and his life in his old house would have weighted him down- if it were not for the gentle coaxing of Deed to not be transfixed with the occurrences he could not change. Now he saw his mistakes in battle… how his friends were put in danger and how rashly he had acted at times.  
  
When he again opened his eyes Deed was again at his side.  
  
"You made it through. I was worried for a while." She smiled down on him.  
  
"Was… was I really that rash?" Parn asked feeling completely drained.  
  
"Most of the times." Deed replied. "Once you got an idea in your head- no one could talk you out of it. Especially the earliest ones."  
  
"You saw the images too?"  
  
"Yes Parn. As a guide I too see your struggles. I try to guide your soul to peace. That way you can be seen for your true soul."  
  
"Deed…"  
  
"Hush, we'll rest a while here before heading back. Only two more trials before the whole forest will test you."  
  
The two slowly made the trek back to their camp. Parn instantly fell asleep with Deed once again in his arms. He was exhausted again, and yet he was happy.  
  
As the sun once again came up over the forest's tree tops, Parn awoke to Deed's face looking worried.  
  
"Good morning… Deed what's wrong?" Parn asked.  
  
"Our next journey will be the hardest of the four leading up to the final trial. We will confront your temptations and desires. By trying to open your heart to the needs of the forest and others first, we can free you of human selfishness and other negative tendencies."  
  
"Where do we go now?" Parn asked.  
  
"To the residence of the spirits of fire."  
  
"And where do they reside?" Parn asked as they both ate their morning meal.  
  
"A long dormant volcanic area, it won't be too far. But you need to conserve your strength. You will need it to realize what is fantasy and what is reality once the spirit reveals itself." She warned as she picked up a few bags and put them on her back. Parn followed as she led them towards their next destination.  
  
The temperature in the forest seemed to increase as they reached the slumbering volcano's lair.  
  
"Now what?" Parn asked Deed as she set their supplies down.  
  
"Follow and find out." Deed said, she was a bit apprehensive about guiding Parn's visions this time. 'What if these fantasies showed things I couldn't bare to see?' She wondered. If any woman was there Deed would feel hurt beyond words. 'But I have to do my part… he is, after all, doing this for me.' She sighed.  
  
As Parn relaxed like the last times, a rush of images came to him. Fame… Skill… Respect…Honor… They were all common aspects in them. The only other fantasy he held turned him to mush every time he imagined it.  
  
Deed's breath caught in her throat as she came across that particular 'temptation.'  
  
The way he held her- the things he was doing made her stomach roll with a heat she never knew before. The expression of love he wanted to show her and only her warmed her heart and cleared any worried from her mind, except one…if Parn was to be a king in the future… would it be selfish of her to want to have him all to herself. To be free to ally with other countries through marriage could truly bring about the peace they were struggling for such a long time.  
  
'Maybe this was a mistake,' she thought. 'Parn does love me and I truly love him… but if he knew what was in store for him- would he still want me?' Deed's soul pondered as she watched the side of Parn she had always wanted to see, and was now just slowly experiencing in real life.  
  
The trial with the spirit of fire did prove rather difficult for Parn to over come. Deed was shocked at the level of devotion he had for her- he truly would not give her up.  
  
If she weren't already head over heels in love with him- his devotion would cause her to fall for him all over again.  
  
Parn awoke again feeling similarly sore and weak. But there was one difference… Deedlit. She wasn't looking down on him with love in her eyes. Forcing himself to sit, he saw her form looking deep in thought at the stars.  
  
"Deed?" He called in a weak voice. She was broken from her thoughts as his voice made its way to her. She was up and at his side in seconds.   
  
"Parn you need rest." She soothed him.  
  
"Why does it feel like I was burnt?"  
  
"You were able to convince the spirits you were worthy of letting go of everything that matters to you and hold on to what was truly important."  
  
"It was you Deed… you were what I was struggling to save."  
  
"By showing your willingness to sacrifice, even to the point where you would die and forsake material gains, you have passed."  
  
"Deed… what's wrong? What were you thinking about before I woke?'  
  
"I was thinking about… us."  
  
"US?" Parn smiled. "Us…" He took her hand and continued to look up into her lovely eyes. "What about us?"  
  
"Nothing- just forget it."  
  
"Deed. I will always be here with you. I'll pass the remaining tests and succeed in battling the prince and then… I want to be with you Deed…"  
  
"I know." She blushed as she helped Parn lie back down with her next to him.  
  
"What do you think Karla and those Dark Elves will do when we finish?" Parn asked after a time of silence.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think they want either of us dead. I over heard her telling that to the dark elves… but they definitely don't want us together…" Deed responded a little worried. "But we'll face it together." 


	7. Wind

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait- long story short- no free time to write and type :(  
  
Then on top of that ff.net was acting up as well- can't do anything about that.   
  
But I'm here now with the next chapter of the fic. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I am really glad people are liking this fic!   
  
Disclaimer: You know this by now, right? Good!  
  
-  
  
"Wind?" Parn asked as they came to the top of a good sized mountain.  
  
"Yes, the last element that is vital to the forest is wind. To be one with the spirits of the winds allows you to do many things. When we first met, I flew with the winds and again when we fell in the dwarves tunnels, we were able to escape because of the wind's guidance." She told him.  
  
"But I can't fly- Deed… there's just no way that would be possible." Parn said looking over the cliffs edge.  
  
"Are you afraid to try? Don't tell me the brave Knight of Lodoss is scared?" She teased. "Fear not love, I will never let you fall." She said taking his hand. "Our paths in life are not set in stone yet. So there is not one 'right' path, but many to follow. Each decision alters our outcomes in life's journey Parn. We'll face the futures together."  
  
"So this trial will deal with different futures?" Parn asked looking into Deed's eyes.  
  
She simply nodded wondering if he would see futures that included her. Even though these futures would be only images and the fact that Parn had already proven his devotion to her, she wondered if he would have enough strength to finish this trial and then succeed in the final one.  
  
"But again, they are only in your mind Parn, the final trial will be the one you need your armor for."  
  
"And I'm ready for anything that comes." He said squeezing her hand.  
  
-  
  
Relaxing back into Deed's arms, like instructed, Parn closed his eyes.  
  
He could feel the winds pick up around them.  
  
"Parn- just relax… everything is fine. Let the spirits speak to you." Deed's voice whispered into his ear.  
  
Just hearing her voice soothed him. Letting the winds surround them, Parn once again was ushered into a coma-like state where his soul was tested.  
  
"Daddy!" A small girl's voice called to him, as he was lead into the vision. Parn opened his eyes to find a small child pulling at his leg. Looking at her more closely he noticed the child had slender ears of an elf, and yet a mortal's skin tone to her face. His attention was taken off the child that apparently was his to the giggles of another child that clung to a woman's dress.  
  
"Parn." came the woman's beautiful voice. Parn blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right, the elven woman was as lovely as ever as she held a tiny bundle in her arms. His Deedlit stood before him holding a human looking baby and another mixed human and elf child at her feet.  
  
'Were they mine?' He wondered. 'They had to be.' He smiled. The children all looked like him and Deedlit.   
  
Other visions flashed before him. Like in the last trial they showed him as the mighty warrior, or as the proud father of Deedlit's children. They would live in a country cottage or in the forest with Deed's kind… in one vision Parn found himself in a large palace. They had not children running around like in many of the others, but they looked truly happy. Parn was confused as to why he and Deed wore royal garments… she was a princess to the Elves, but he would have no title to even his kind.  
  
But then a dark cloud came over the bright futures… like the happy images; there came also darker ones. Ones where he lived alone and the world was full of darkness and more death. Abuses of power- somewhere Parn had been corrupted with fame and power. Those images caused him to shutter.   
  
'They are warning you.' Came a voice in his mind- yet it was not his own, but Deedlit's.   
  
'The spirits of wind are warning me?' He thought… focusing on his desires to do good the visions stopped and things became bright.  
  
-  
  
The winds awoke him, as they brushed across his skin. He noticed Deed was still holding him in her arms, and yet they were not on the mountain cliff anymore. Looking down he saw that they were not touching land at all.   
  
"Deed?" He started out but was hushed by her gentle voice telling him to focus on the light he saw in the vision. Relaxing once again against her soft body they allowed the winds to carry them back to their camp.   
  
"Parn, you must rest now." She told him placing a kiss to his forehead. "You have completed the four trials… and tomorrow will be the last one."   
  
Parn looked up into her eyes as they sparkled with unshed tears. "Deed? What's wrong?" He asked as she set his head on her lap once again and began to stroke his brown locks.  
  
"Parn…I… I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me. How much you mean to me…"  
  
"Deedlit." Parn said as he lifted his had to wipe away the forming tears. "I love you Deedlit, you mean more to me than my own life. To have a future with you is worth risking everything… and I couldn't have done this without your help."   
  
"You did all the work." She smiled down on him. "Now rest. Tomorrow will be the forest's final test. I know you will pass Parn, because I've seen how pure and light your soul is all along. The first time I saw you- you wanted to help others and were willing to fight off a whole den of monsters to protect everything…"  
  
Parn fell asleep listening to Deed's gentle voice telling him of her love she had for him. Drifting into a relaxing sleep the world seemed to no longer matter to him. All the fame he had wished for while growing up seemed to no longer matter. Because all he saw now was Deedlit… his love…  
  
-  
  
The next morning Deedlit prepared him a large breakfast and helped him back into his father's armor. She pulled hers on as well and took out a small pouch from a bag. Opening it she took out a jeweled circlet like the one her kind wore on their brows. They symbolized their eternal life- never ending. He was surprised when Deedlit walked over to him and gently placed it around his forehead.  
  
"May it guide you back to me." She said looking as she looked into his large blue eyes. How she loved to get lost in them.  
  
"Deed where will you be during this final test?" Parn asked touching the circlet that rested on his brow. For some reason it felt like it belonged there. Par had never been one for jewelry of any kind. Even on women the trinkets of gold and silver never seemed to add anything. The only exception for him was Deed's circlet. It seemed to suit her perfectly, like how his now did him.   
  
"Parn, throughout all the trials there has been one reoccurring desire that your soul has. The forest knows what that desire is and it will be up to you to get it… When you succeed, it will succeed. When you are hurt, so does it. You are connected with that desire… I will be there waiting for you to succeed. Just remember Parn to follow your soul's inner light and the path to everything will be opened."  
  
"But Deed…" But before Parn could ask anything more of the she elf, a dark cloud came and suddenly whisked her way before they could so much as say a goodbye.  
  
"DEED?!" He called to her as he stood there in utterly confused.   
  
Then it hit him… her words she had spoken but a moment before she was taken from him.  
  
'One reoccurring desire that your soul has. The forest knows what that desire is and it will be up to you to get it…'  
  
"Deedlit!" Parn called again as he took off in the direction the cloud had gone. He understood now why she would not be able to help him through this part. His only desire…Deedlit; she was truly his only desire.  
  
"Deed, I'm coming!" He yelled running, not knowing what the forest had in store for him or his beloved. But he would not be stopped. Nothing in all of Lodoss, in the entire world could stop him from getting her back… "Hang on Deedlit." 


	8. The Final Trial

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Hello again. Yet another chapter up for all you readers. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the inconsistent post times- I've been busy and haven't had much time to type. But it's a nice day right now- procrastinating right now :) Summer session homework stinks! But I guess I'll survive. Anyway- keep those reviews coming and I'll keep posting-   
  
PS-sorry about the spelling mistakes in last chapter- I totally forgot to run it through spell checker :( Hopefully I got the kinks out of this one… then again- I am known for being spelling challenged and grammatically impaired- actually I think it's a defective gene on my father's side- because my mom can spell perfectly- It's my dad and the rest of my siblings can't spell to save our lives… but oh well…  
  
Disclaimer- I own everything! I'm so stinking filthy rich! I bought all the anime corporations in Japan and in the US!….. I wish! In my dreams! ;)  
  
-  
  
Everything around him became a blur as he ran with all his strength. Pushing back branches and brush his feet felt like they were flying over the ground.   
  
Things seemed different to him then they had before. Now he sensed many auras surrounding him. But he couldn't stop now to figure out what they were. He had to get Deedlit back. She was waiting for him, who knows where or what was happening to her.  
  
Crossing a babbling brook, Parn decided to take a quick break and get a drink. Splashing water on his face to refresh him, he knelt down near the water and drank from his cupped hand. As he has standing up a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.   
  
Like he had seen before in his first journey in the Forest of No Return, a vision appeared.  
  
"Father?" He gasped as the man walked up to him from the brush. There before him stood the image of the man who had left him to fight valiantly for his king and country. The very person Parn had wanted to be like was right there.   
  
"Parn, it's me." The dark haired man said looking at the bewildered knight. Reaching g out he offered Parn his hand. "Come son," he said in the voice Parn had remembered from so long ago.  
  
"Father… you're real? But…" Parn said questioned as he slowly extended his had to touch the extended one.  
  
"Together we can be famous knights and gain the glory and favor we deserve…"  
  
Parn stopped. 'Favor? Glory?' He thought. Those were very appealing things, but… there was something he was suppose to do… Again the strange feeling came to him. It was as if they were blocking something out from him. 'What am I doing in the forest?' He questioned himself suddenly feeling sleepy. Putting his hand to his head he shook his eyes open.  
  
"What… father… what is going on?" Parn asked as his leg gave out suddenly and he fell to his knees. Rubbing his eyes Parn brushed the jeweled circlet that rested on his brow.  
  
'May it guide you back to me.' A voice not his own resounded in his mind. It was that of a woman, Parn remembered, but why was it so hard to recall? He wondered as he touched the jewel again.  
  
"Deed!" It came to him, "None of this is real, I need to find Deed." He said as he stood but. Just as he looked up he saw a blade coming right at him. He dodges it just in time. The creature that had a minute ago looked like his father was now attacking him.  
  
Quickly drawing his own blade he blocked several attempted attacks. Each time he thrust his weapon at the creature, it did the same. In most aspects the two fighters seemed an equal match. Neither could get a hit on their other. But Parn had something he was fighting for… 'Deed, I'm coming!' He said as he swung at the image. He knew that it was not his father, he knew it could not bring him things that he wanted and needed… what really counted was moving forward and towards his heart… his soul's desire…  
  
Cutting straight through the figure it suddenly disappeared into mid air. Parn was panting as the danger was gone just as suddenly as it had come. Shaking his head and letting his mind clear he was reminded to continue on. But during the battle he had gotten his directions in an upheaval.   
  
"Which way do I go now?" He called out into the vacant forest.  
  
"Lost again are you laddy?" A familiar gruff voice called out. Parn turned around quickly and couldn't believe his eyes. "You never could seem to figure out which way was up." The short man laughed.  
  
"Ghim?? Is that you?"  
  
"No laddy, I'm a blinking fairy. Of course it's me!" He yelled at the confused warrior.  
  
"But you're dead? We buried you in the rocks out side of…"  
  
"Do you think that that stopped me? The best dwarf warrior? Never. So get your sword and let's be on our way." The dwarf commanded.  
  
"On our way?" Parn asked.  
  
"Of course- you want to get stronger don't you? You're just a head strong boy that is going to get himself killed." Ghim's voice stung.  
  
"Ghim?…No- you're wrong! I've learnt so much from what I was." Parn said realizing this was yet another test from the forest. "I know what needs to be done and I'm not looking back for a minute!" He said turning around and going in the opposite direction from the image of Ghim.  
  
"So you think you've learnt?" The figure screamed as it came for Parn. The sharpened battle axe came close to hitting Parn in the shoulder, but he had indeed learnt may new skills over the time with his comrades. The next swing of the axe was blocked with Parn's sword. Like the figure before, once Parn had gotten the upper hand it dissipated and Parn was left alone to rest. His body was exhausted. Two fights back to back where taking it out of him. Luckily he had yet to suffer a major wound.  
  
'Well, I guess I'm doing quite well considering…' he thought as he once again rested. Setting his sword to his side he sat down on a large boulder. 'Do I just sit here and let them come out at me?' Parn wondered, 'I have to go somewhere… Deed's waiting for me… but which way?'  
  
Suddenly the gentle sound of giggles came to his ears. Sitting up instantly he looked around for the face who went with those sounds. He knew who it was, how could he forget her jovial laugh. It was the voice of his beloved. 'But how did she get away from those spirits?' He wondered. 'Is the test finally over?'  
  
The cute giggles continued until Parn stood up on the rock and saw her sitting in the tree branches.  
  
"Parn…" She called to him with a smile on her face. Patting the tree limb to her side she motioned for him to come to her. Leaving his sword he gladly climbed up the tree to be near her.  
  
"Deed? How did you.."  
  
"Sh." She said putting her finger to his lips. Giggling once more she drew him close to her. The warmth that she gave off made Parn's mind and body soar. Leaning in closer to her as he closed his eyes, he gladly accepted her sweet lips to his own. The euphoric feelings were however drowned out as Parn felt a sharp object pierce his side. Finding that the creature before him would not release him from the embrace, Parn began to struggle as the blood began to fall from his side. Unexpectedly he felt himself falling as she pushed him off the branch and to the ground.  
  
Parn groaned in pain as he clutched his bloody side. The elf continued to laugh as she back flipped gracefully out of the tree and stood before him, a bloody dagger in hand.  
  
"You're not Deed! Where is she?" He demanded as he looked for his weapon. His eyes caught sight of it behind where the elf stood. Cruising himself inwardly for being so stupid, Parn didn't know what to do next.  
  
"You are a foolish man aren't you." The she elf smiled at her wounded victim. "We're surprised you got this far human. Not many have survived the trials." She said as she threw away the dagger and drew her Elven blade.  
  
As she charged Parn did the only thing that he could think of. He grabbed her blade and redirected it's direction. The figure had not expected him to be so dumb as to grab a hold of the sharp weapon, so she didn't have time to counteract when he directed it into the ground.  
  
While she was busy pulling the blade from the grass, Parn made his move for his own sword. His left hand had been cut in the move, but he kept his mind on the adversary before him.  
  
"You may look like Deed, and sound like her, but you are nothing like her!" He snarled at the elf.  
  
"But I am your Deedlit." She smiled. "I am her equal in everything… now prepare yourself." She said as she lunged at him.   
  
Parn knew Deedlit was indeed strong, but he never knew her full strength. If this creature was her equal in everything, he told himself to never get on her bad side. This battle was by far the hardest one he had faced in a long time. Not only because no matter how much he told himself that this was not Deed, his Deedlit, he still could not bring himself to harming her.  
  
The elf creature taunted him to no ends during their battle. Parn was getting careless at times and was punished by the cold kiss of her blade.  
  
"I had hoped you would have put up a better fight young one. But then again you truly are not meant to be one of us."  
  
This comment made Parn mad. He couldn't lose now. Not when he was so close to getting everything he truly wanted in life… a life with Deedlit always at his side.   
  
Lunging forward the elf didn't see his attack coming and was punished by having it slice through her causing her to fade into the air.  
  
Before him trees pulled their braches back and cleared a path. Parn didn't know what was coming next. Not even stopping to bind his wounds, Parn went forward. He walked down the path that was cleared for him silently, listening to the sounds of the forest.   
  
As he came to a clearing his eyes went wide as he saw two figures standing over the unconscious of Deedlit.  
  
"Who are you!" Parn demanded as he stepped closer. As the two figures turned he recognized both of them.  
  
"Woodchuck?" Parn gasped. "No- Karla! Get away from Deed now!"  
  
"I don't think so mortal." The Dark Elf Prince said as he picked up the form of Deedlit.  
  
"What did you do to her? Unhand her now!"  
  
"We did nothing you stupid mortal- you were the one who did this to her." The elf spat at him. Parn looked at Deed's bleeding side and hand, they were similar to his own wounds… 'wait a minute… she said something about….' Then her words seemed to make total sense to him, 'When you succeed, it will succeed. When you are hurt, so does it. You are connected with that desire. I will be there waiting.' She had told him…  
  
"Deed." Parn said sadly taking another step forward.  
  
"Stop there knight." Woodchuck said under the control of Karla. "If you want the elf woman to live you will surrender and die."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Foolish boy- I had not wanted you both dead, but the world will survive without the two of you." Karla threatened with dark eyes.  
  
"This is just some illusion the forest is using for the final test." Parn said confidently taking yet another step forward.  
  
"And how are you sure?" The Dark Elf asked as he held Deedlit by her neck. Her arms and legs limply dangled as he held her. "Are you willing to accept the consequences if you are wrong?" He said squeezing his hands tighter.  
  
The lack of oxygen and something gripping her neck caused Deedlit's eyes to open. Blinking twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming she saw Parn standing before her looking confused and angered. His side and hand were bleeding like her own were.  
  
"Parn." She choked out raising her hands to try and get the squeezing objects off her throat. "Help me…" She cried in nothing more than a whisper. 


	9. The Duel

Chapter 9-  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait- Kate went out for last weekend and the week was soooooooooooo hectic! But anyway- long story short- I'm here now and hopefully you'll feel it was worth the wait. Anyway-enjoy this and I'll talk to you later  
  
PS: Thanks for the Reviews! Hopefully when kate gets free time- I'll be able to read some of your stuff and return the favor! :)  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own- you no sue!  
  
-  
  
"NO! Deed!" Parn cried as he took a step forward. This only caused the elf to tighten his grip. Seeing the pain on Deedlit's face was too much. He threw down his sword. "Stop please… I surrender. Just don't hurt her…"  
  
The elf let his grip loosen and Deedlit fell to the ground. Her slender hands went up to her throat as she coughed and gasped for breath.   
  
"Your highness, may I dispose of him now?" The Dark Elf Prince asked Karla with vicious eyes. Drawing his blade from his sheath, he pointed at Parn's forehead. "You do not deserve to wear an Elven circlet! You will never be one of us, in fact I will kill you before your beloved to prove you are unworthy…"  
  
Parn eyed the blade as the elf took several steps towards him. His sword was a good few steps away from him- he didn't think he could get to it in time if attacked. His eyes moved from the elven blade, to his own, and to Deedlit. She was finally breathing normally, on her knees she looked up at him with worried eyes.  
  
"No- don't… Parn…" Deedlit cried as tears welled up in her voluminous eyes. Seeing the Dark Elf ready to strike at her love, she did the only thing she could do. She jumped to her feet and pounced towards his attacker with the last ounces of her strength.  
  
Karla saw the pathetic attempt to save the knight. Laughing deeply she quickly took the walking staff it carried (a/n: what do you classify Karla as? Is it a she? Or a he? It does have a man for a body…. Oh the problems we writers face) and interrupted Deedlit's actions.  
  
Hitting the staff in mid air- the wind was knocked out of the elven princess.  
  
"Ah…" She cried out as she fell to the ground. Spitting up blood from her throat Deed lay on the ground powerless to help Parn. The only thing she could do was pray to the forest spirits that they would come to Parn's side and deem him worthy of their protection.  
  
While she was down, Parn narrowly dodged the powerful swing. Mere inches to his right, he would have had a nasty wound. The Elven blade, after it swooshed past him brought forth a gust of wind that, thankfully helped Parn roll to his sword.  
  
"Alright- you want a fight! We'll then we'll fight. I'll prove to you I'm more than worthy to love Deedlit." Parn said as he picked up the sword of a Holy Knight. The blade gleamed in the sun's rays as Parn readied himself. "Spirits of the forest, please.' He prayed silently with his eyes closed for a brief moment… 'You've taught me so much, all I ask for is the chance to worship Deedlit, like I know I can…be with me now.' He said as he opened his eyes and charged suddenly.  
  
The Dark Elf, being a skilled fighter countered the blow however. The blades sparked as they scrapped one another. Parn growled as he pushed his strength against the Elf. The other fighter had more agility, and probably more fighting experience that Parn did, but Parn hoped that his strength and endurance would make up somehow for his shortcomings.   
  
'I will not let Deed down…never again!' He told himself over and over. The two broke apart and were quickly clashing yet again. Some how Parn was able to move fast enough, for a moment it almost felt like his sword was being lead by an unseen force that collected with the prince's cheek. Burgundy liquid dripped from the dark toned skins.   
  
The elf hissed with anger as he grabbed his slashed cheek.  
  
"How dare you! I will have a scar on my beautiful face forever because of you! You pitiful MORTAL!" The Elf spat. "You will suffer before you die. A pain that no one, not even an immortal could withstand. You will beg for dead before I am through. Is that wench worth all that? Is she worthy of you squandered life? You can leave now and I will spare you the death only Kardis could give!"  
  
Parn looked over at Deedlit. She was kneeling on the ground still. Karla stood in front of her, keeping her from interfering. Her large eyes pooled with unshed tears.  
  
"Parn…" She whispered with a shaky voice. She was truly scared. This wasn't like any other battle they'd faced before. In all their other fights, she was there to watch his back, or Etoh and the others were there, but now he was on his own. He had struggled so much on the last battle in Marmo. She was forced to watch him risk his life for hers… and here again she was helpless to do anything.   
  
"Deedlit is worth more than my life. I will willingly go to my death a million times and she'd still be worth more. I actually feel sorry for you- your majesty…" Parn said giving Deed a reassuring smile before he turned back to the Elf.  
  
"And why would I be worthy of your worthless pity human?"   
  
"Because you have never felt this strong of bond that we share. Even with all our differences, Deedlit and I are bound by something more powerful than the spirits and all the warriors combined." Parn said reading his stance once again.  
  
"And I suppose you will tell me what that is?" The elf said rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Love. Pure and absolute love for each other. For that, I will risk everything to be with her for as long as the goddesses allow."  
  
"Boring. One does not need love in this world. Power is what is all consuming. Once I marry your 'love' I will assume the role of King of All Elves! With our combined forces I will push back the mortals off our sacred lands. Elves will no longer be timid and silent! We will show our true colors and conquer all of Lodoss like we rightfully deserve." He said in a harsh, yet calm voice. "Now it's time for you to die!" he said as he again lunged for Parn.  
  
Karla and Deedlit heard the words of the Elf, who had gone mad with power lust. Deed wrenched her eyes off of Parn to look at Karla. This admission from the Elf certainly went against her idea of a balance in Lodoss. The witch that looked like their traveling companion Woodchuck stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then suddenly the staff that Karla held came down striking the ground where Deedlit knelt just seconds before. She had instantly rolled away as Karla struck at her.  
  
This sudden attack was certainly unexpected. But Deedlit used her catlike reflexes to her aid and dodged yet another crushing blow.  
  
"If a balance cannot be ensured with your marriage tot eh prince, I will personally make sure that no merger of the Elves shall ever happen." Karla said as she again attempted to bash Deedlit in the head with her staff.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Parn saw Karla's sudden attack. But there was nothing he could do. At the moment he was entertaining his own problems finding himself backed up against a tree.  
  
'What do I do?' His mind screamed at him. 'I can't help Deedlit without getting injured myself, which will hurt her in the end also… this is so confusing.' He thought. But while he was distracted the opponent saw his chance. Striking a powerful blow to his side, the Elf laughed as Parn recoiled and faltered. Falling on his back. Since he had armor on the wound was minimal.  
  
"AH!" Came a scream from across the clearing. Parn looked over at the sight with shocked eyes.  
  
Deedlit had slumped to the ground. She certainly didn't have as much armor as Parn had on and the connection they shared struck her with a massive blow. Karla saw an opening and sent the Elven maiden flying.  
  
"NO! Deed!" Parn cried propping himself up, he attempted to stand. Only to be greeted with a sword blade at his throat.  
  
"Don't move!" The Elf smiled with a victorious and prideful glare. "I told you mortal, you would never win her. Even your 'love' won't save you or her."  
  
"I will let you torture me, kill me do what ever you will… but please. Please save Deedlit…" Parn said looking over to Deed's slow moving form. Karla was approaching her fast and readying herself for the finishing blow. "As a warrior to a warrior- I beg of you to honor my last request." Parn implored the elf releasing his weapon.  
  
His eyes felt like they were watering as he saw the blood Deedlit was losing. Even an immortal could die in battle…and he was once again faced with his greatest fear… Deed dieing…  
  
"And what makes you think I grant such requests?" The Elf asked.  
  
"Because I know you can't be that cold- how could the forest allow you to be this corrupt?" Parn started out, but say the plea to the emotions was useless. "And you need her alive. If Karla has her way… you'll never get your prize and the power of the High Elves." Parn said.  
  
The hissing sound the elf gave off was interpreted by Parn as a good sign. It was confirmed as the elf eyed him and moved away. Turning towards Karla, and the deeply injured woman, he intercepted a blow by countering it with his own.  
  
Deed didn't know what to think. 'He's helping me? But… but why?' She pondered until her head started to become dizzy with pain. Stumbling away from the fighting elf and Karla, she moved into Parn's open arms.  
  
His was so relieved to touch her again. To feel she was real… placing manic kisses to her head, he moved down to capture her lips. When they parted she forced a weak smile before her legs gave out. Parn held her as they fell to the ground on their knees.  
  
"Deed… Are you all right? Let me see the wound." He said laying her down. Ripping cloth from his garments under his armor he tried to treat her wounds. Her whimpers of pain tore at his resolve. All they wanted was to be happy and free together… was that so much to ask?  
  
Touching her face Parn reassured her she would be fine and they would both make it out of this. But his attention was drawn away from her face when a groan of agony filled the air. Karla had practically impaled the Dark Elf Prince on the staff she tried to kill Deed with. The body went limp as Karla twisted his neck.  
  
"The balance must be maintained…" Karla fumed over and over. Turning from her victim, she now faced the two remaining.  
  
"Woodchuck! You have got to fight it." Parn called out in desperation grabbing for his sword.   
  
"Stupid boy- you tried that last time with the priestess, and see where it got you. I will finish the job and rid Lodoss of those as influential as yourselves… prepare to meet your maker boy- you have meddled in my plans for the last time!" The voice was terrifying. Parn was frozen with fear.  
  
Placing her hand on Parn's cheek, Deedlit drew his attention back for but a moment.  
  
"I love you dearest Parn… I wished we could have been like what you dreamt of us…" She whispered knowing her fate as well as that of her loves.   
  
"No, my love, this isn't the end… it'll never be the end." He said caressing her cheek. Kissing her swiftly he stood and stepped in front of her weak body.  
  
"Karla- you'll have to kill me to get to Deed. I won't let you have her life. Just like I didn't let Kardis and Wagnard have it before. I'll fight tot eh death for her." Parn said defiantly.  
  
"Stupid human, but if that is what you wish." Karla smirked. "Consider it done-" Karla added before the attack.  
  
"KARLA! Stop!" Came an old voice out of nowhere.  
  
"WHAT?" Karla said looking around the woods for the source of the voice.  
  
"I told you we would meet again, old friend…" The mysterious voice called out.  
  
"Where… what… come out! I'll not have you stopping my plans this time. Lodoss must be protected! The Balance…"  
  
"That's enough!" The voice rang out.  
  
Parn listened carefully to the voice. 'Was it? Could it be???' He asked himself before the aged man appeared in between Parn and Karla.  
  
"Wort?" They all gasped not expecting his coming.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Ok- so I'm not very good at writing fight scenes… but I'm sure you're all happy the dumb elf prince is dead right? Everything is looking all happy for Parn and Deed, right? Or so you think… jk!  
  
Of course there's still a few more chapters to go! So keep them reviews coming :)  
  
I should have the next chapter up before I leave for my anime/gamer convention- ah… convention season. I luv the summer! If not- I'll have it after- A trip to Indy should give me sufficient time to finish the story… well maybe not- I'll be to hyped up on sugar to think clearly…but then again, when does Kate think clearly in the first place??? Oh well- another question to put on the unanswerable list- I'm out! 


	10. Friend of the Forest

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Kate is back from a nice mini vacation at Gen Con Indy! Four days of shopping, gaming, watching anime, and junk food :) Sadly, Kate is back to the dull but busy life she usually leads and then on top of that my Internet was down for the longest time!!!! But there is good news- there's another update! *Life is good!* Oh well… I suppose I should just give it to you… so here it is! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-  
  
"I told you we would meet again, Karla." The old white haired man said. He walked slowly and his voice's tone signified that he was very old and wise.   
  
"Stay out of this!" Karla snarled back at him. "I must keep the balance preserved."  
  
"And you think that by killing these two that will happen?" Wort asked the enraged witch. "Karla, by killing them you would hinder Lodoss. You've seen what these two can accomplish. Do you really think that they would cause Lodoss and the world to be destroyed in anyway?"   
  
Parn saw the look in deed's eyes. They were tired and in pain, but there was something beckoning to him. Deedlit saw their chance. She was too weak to rush Karla and fight for the circlet the witch resided in, but Parn could. Silently she motioned for Parn to look at the circlet. Moving her eyes, hoping Parn would follow, she prayed he would catch on to her meaning.  
  
Thankfully he caught on as Wort and Karla argued.  
  
'The circlet…' He told himself. 'Deed, you're a genius! If I can get that off Woodchuck… I have to act fast. I have only one shot at this… but if I don't try then we both die. I'll do it.'  
  
'Please, let him succeed… Parn, please.' Deedlit prayed closing her eyes. 'Believe in the spirits you encountered Parn; they will help you… please spirits of water, air, earth and fire. Aid Parn now for the sake of the forest and its creatures. Karla cannot win…'   
  
Feeling a rush of emotions, Parn became aware of other forces surrounding him in a gentle glow. After closing his eyes in a quick prayer, he opened them and rush forward.  
  
Karla had taken her eyes off her prey for mere seconds to argue with her long time friend. He was always trying to make her forget all the lessons the past had taught her. 'Never… never again will the balances be so upset…' Karla's circlet told the puppet body she fed off like a parasite.  
  
Karla felt a presence shift behind her and quickly she turned to see the human rushing towards her. Immediately she sent a magic wave at him, but as she did spirits came and created a shield around the human.   
  
Parn was in total awe at the five spirits circling him. He felt euphoria take hold of his heart. The forest now deemed him worthy, and Deedlit would be his. But he forced his mind off his now bride to be, and back to the witch who was the only obstacle left in his way. Rushing towards her with his increased strength and power Parn grabbed for the magical circlet that adorned her brow.  
  
The witch could do nothing as the human clutched the source of her power and her control over the body she inhabited. She screamed out as the jeweled band was taken from her. Waves of power encircled the entire clearing as the witch's spell was lifted.  
  
When the surges of power ended everyone was laying on the ground. Parn still clutched the evil ornament in his hand.   
  
In a dream like haze Parn saw several forest spirits. They seemed to be welcoming him into the forest and pushing him towards a veiled creature. As he got closer he saw it was Deedlit who they were ushering him towards.   
  
"Deed."  
  
"You passed Parn. You are a friend of the forest." She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Parn smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her slender figure drawing her against him. He then claimed her lips once more. The forest became a rustling mass of tree vines and leaves. It was almost as if they were cheering for them.  
  
"Parn… Parn, wake up…Parn." He heard a gentle voice calling to him. A soft hand caressed his cheek as he opened his eyes. There above him was to him a goddess. The reason for his struggles, and the love of his life… Deedlit.  
  
"Deed…."  
  
"Parn, you did it." She said gently as she brushed some misplaced hair away.  
  
"Deed, I… I was accepted by the forest."   
  
"Yes you were my love. I knew you would be, I never doubted for a second." She whispered as she kissed the jeweled circlet she had given him before the final trial.  
  
Like in his dream Parn wanted more. Dropping the evil circlet in his hand, he wrapped them around Deedlit. Giving her a passionate kiss the forest responded like in his dream. The leaves and limps of trees swayed with the gusting wind.  
  
After the barrage of kisses were over Parn noticed that Deedlit wasn't hurt anymore.  
  
"Deed, your wound… it's gone, and so is mine." He said looking at her confused.  
  
"The forest healed the wounds Parn. You showed all the spirits of the forest you were true and pure of spirit, and they healed us both."  
  
"And Wood?"  
  
"Your friend should be on the road to a full recovery." Came the voice of Wort. "And I will take this." He said picking up Karla's circlet. "My old friend, I will look after you till the end of time. You will be able to watch over Lodoss, but not interfere in its chosen path." Wort looked over at the two young lovers and smiled. "This is goodbye. You two have a long road ahead to fulfill. But never forget the happiness you have in each other." And with that the old scholarly man was gone.  
  
Helping Deedlit to her feet, Parn walked over and checked on Woodchuck.  
  
"He's just sleeping. He'll be up and back to his usual trade in no time." Parn smiled turning back to look at Deedlit.  
  
The beautiful elf was standing looking over the forest. Her long white hair was swaying in the winds. Parn couldn't take his eyes off her. Walking closer to his heart, he enveloped her in a warm embrace. Kissing the back of her neck, she giggled and swatted his lips away playfully. Deedlit turned around in his arms and they now faced each other. Resting her forehead on his she smiled.  
  
"I love you Parn." She whispered looking into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I love you, my dearest," he said as she closed her eyes and their lips met again.  
  
-  
  
It was twilight as they reached the Elven capital. Parn carried a still sleeping Woodchuck and Deedlit followed behind him. As they approached the city, they could hear a crowd of cheers. It looked like all the elves came out to meet them on their return. Standing proud and tall on the steps of the palace was the King, Deed's father. He had a smile on his face, yet was trying hard no to. The stoic man couldn't help but be proud of his daughter and her chosen partner.   
  
Setting Wood down on the steps, Parn came forward and knelt before the King of the Elves.   
  
"Your highness, I have completed the right of Friend of the Forest. The Dark Elf prince was killed by the evil witch Karla, who they were working for…"  
  
"I know young lad. We have heard the story from their king, who is now imprisoned. I am surprised you made it out of the forest so soon. Tell me what was it that lead you, what was your heart's greatest desire young friend?"  
  
"Your majesty, my heart has always had but one desire. Deedlit is my heart's only desire. I will go to my grave loving her, for she is the other half of my soul." Parn said looking over to Deedlit.   
  
The King looked at the two and knew that this human truly loved his daughter. And she in turn loved the mortal dearly.  
  
"Then rise and be welcomed into our clan of High Elves, Sir Parn of Lodoss." The King said placing a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
Parn stood up like instructed and the Elves of the city cheered even louder for their new friend and member of their kind. Deedlit ran to him and embraced Parn tightly. Tears of happiness slipped from her ancient eyes. Seeing her tears Parn kissed them away blushing a little because of the roar from the Elves.  
  
"And now you two must get ready." The King said stepping in closer to the couple.  
  
"Ready? For what father?" Deedlit asked as she loosened her grip on Parn.  
  
"Why the Elven marriage ceremony of course. He has shown he is worthy of my daughter. You will both rule over this clan when my time to retire has come. And you will both be excellent leaders." He smiled as his daughter flung her arms around him. Parn was smiling too, as he watched Deedlit and her father hug. Finally after all that had happened, they would be together.  
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
I bet you're pissed I cut it off there… well it will give you incentive to come and read the next chapter :)  
  
Anyway. Kate is back from my week at Gencon Indy and finally my computer is cooperating with me. I had fun! Shopping and L.A.R.P.ing! The people at those conventions are sooooo friendly! I had so much fun that I'm going to another convention the end of this month :) Anyway look for the next chapter in a few days (depends if my computer will cooperate with me…), of course it will be pure fluff, but I like fluff :)  
  
Ja Ne! 


	11. Wedding Rituals Two Lovers Unite

A/N:  
  
Hello all! Kate has had an interesting few weeks. Anime convention and then moving into a very nice apartment!!!!!!!! I can't tell you how great this is!  
  
But the Con was fun too! Sooooo many hot bishie cosplayers. And there was a Deedlit cosplayer there too! She was so cute. And there was a Sano (from Kenshin) cosplayer- I had to slap him on the butt- fan girls everywhere would have! Oh well- it was fun! And then I'm back- and here's the next chapter! FLUFF!  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
Deedlit could not believe what was happening. There she stood before a large mirror with a silk white dress on. The dress was like no other she had seen. To the elves marriage was a sacred occasion full of tradition and elegant celebrations. Several maidens buzzed around her pinning up her hair and making final alterations of the royal wedding gown. Off in the corner Deedlit's mother cried tears of joy that her daughter had finally gotten what she wanted.  
  
While Deedlit was being fussed over, Parn got the traditional treatment of the Elves. The King had taken him to the tailors for a quick suiting. He was larger in stature than most Elves, so traditional robes would not work. And that made Parn happy. He wanted to also incorporate some of his human heritage into this wedding. The final product was similar to the garbs he wore to the ball where he first met King Kashue. But green in tone to signify his rank in the Elven clan as Friend of Forest.  
  
After Parn was dressed in his new cloths, the King came back to meet him and escort him to the Forest temple where he would finally be joined with his love forever.  
  
"I know I do not have to tell you to look after my daughter, you seem totally capable of that already. And I'm happy that she is happy. You have proven yourself before all of the forest spirits and I place my trust in their choice. Once you are joined together in our traditions, you will be Prince of the Elves."  
  
"Your majesty…"  
  
"Please, you need not address me as that anymore… I really don't know what you should call me. Father? What ever you are comfortable with… my son." Parn nodded.  
  
"Father, I seek no title with this marriage. All I want is to be with Deedlit all of our days."  
  
"And you shall have that. But the Elves need a leader, and I know you will do fine at that, even if you are a human."   
  
"I was wondering… are there other unions between Elves and mortals? I have so many questions and I…"  
  
"Do not concern yourself with questions and facts now. All you should worry about is your love for my daughter. All other things will fall in place afterwards." The old Elf said placing his hand on Parn's shoulder. "It is almost time for the ceremony. I know you two have so much to look forward in your life together."  
  
Parn was led outside the palace and towards a large temple. It was nearly completely engulfed by the large trees and their roots. The place seemed to have a magical tone to it, as spirits flew with the breezes. Parn was speechless as he was lead inside the holy place of the Elves.  
  
Flowers bloomed in mystic wonder inside the stone walls, as vines and tree branches twisted around pillars and archways. Outside the entrance crowds of High Elves gathered to witness their princess' marriage to the hero of the human world and now Friend of Forest.  
  
The King left Parn's side after leading him to the top of the elevated alter platform. Waiting at the bottom of the steps he turned to look at the entrance. As he did so several Elven maidens dressed in white came walking down the temple hallway. Encircling the platform they stood when they got to where the steps started. The Elven Queen came next and stood by her husband, still teary eyed. Then Parn's breath stopped. There at the entrance of the temple she stood. The sun behind her outlined her figure and Parn thought he was truly looking at a goddess. The dress hindered fast movements, other wise Deedlit would have sprinted to his side.  
  
The white material hung off her form. Two Elven leaf pins connected the fabric at the shoulders, and a long train flowed behind her. She had never looked so stunning, Parn thought as the lack of air forced him to breathe. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she neared the altar. Hugging her weeping mother, and placing a kiss on her father's cheek, Deedlit then ascended the steps.  
  
Parn went down to meet her and helped her to the top. A thin veil covered her face from him, but he knew her smile matched his own. His blue eyes widened as he uncovered his bride. In her ancient eyes were tears of joy and happiness and a smile that told him she was truly happy.   
  
What in reality took only minutes seemed like hours, as the couple was married in Elven tradition. It amazed Parn how similar their cultures were in some respects. And then they were miles apart in others. Instead of rings like the human customs called for, they simply exchanged circlets.   
  
As Deedlit placed her jeweled circlet on Parn's forehead she instantly bound herself to him for all their days.  
  
"Parn, my life is yours. Since you are of the mortal world, my circlet will tie our lives together. You are of Elven kind now, as long as you wear my symbol of love for you, you have a part of the immortal life of an Elf. We will be together till the end of time and even into the next life." She smiled as teardrops ran down her smooth cheeks.  
  
Before Parn placed his symbolic circlet on her brow he wiped away the tears on her face with a gentle hand.  
  
"Deedlit, my love. I will worship you for the rest of my life. I can't believe we are finally here. I don't care anymore of titles and glory… those were the days before I met you. Now all I want is to be at your side. I, Parn, take you to be my wife. I will honor and cherish you always. I don't care for titles of royalty, or any riches that would come our way, so long as I have you." He told her as he kissed the jewel that now sat on her forehead.  
  
Silence filled the temple as Deed and Parn stared into each other's eyes. Their lips met not to long after and flower petals were showered upon them as they had sealed the marriage rite. Following the King and Queen, and the maidens, the new couple was presented to the High Elves waiting outside. Cheers and roars of applause thundered throughout the forest. The trees and creatures of the forest also offered their congratulations in turn as they swayed their mighty branches and the winds blew through the land.  
  
Parn had never been happier as he held Deedlit's small frame close to his. Before him opened up an aisle for the married pair to return to the palace where a large banquet awaited them.  
  
Hours passed by as Parn and Deedlit danced and talked with the members of the High Elf clan. Both felt like everything was a dream as the great halls finally emptied and they were left alone out on the dance floor.  
  
"You've improved since the last time we danced." Deed practically purred as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Hm?" Parn replied not really paying attention to anything but the feeling of having her within his arms.  
  
"This isn't a dream is it? I couldn't bear to wake up tomorrow and not have you here again…"  
  
"It's real, but I know what you mean. Did you want to leave? We are the only ones here, and the musicians stopped playing a while ago." Parn smiled as he swayed back and forth to the silent tune only heard by the two.  
  
"Just a little longer…" She sighed looking up to his eyes. "I want to remember this forever."  
  
Parn bent down and placed a passionate kiss on his love's lips. Deedlit caught his underlining meaning and blushed fiercely. Talking his hand she lead Parn to her chamber doors.  
  
"Wait, just a minute." Parn stopped her before she entered. "Human tradition." He smiled as he swooped her off her feet. Deedlit giggled as Parn tried to open the large doors while carrying her. After succeeding, he walked across the threshold of the room and made sure the doors were locked behind them. "Just in case. Don't want a repeat of the other day." He innocently smiled.  
  
"My hero." Deedlit swooned in a mockingly tone. She was rather enjoying the ride when Parn deposited her unto the sheets of her large bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her. Placing kisses on his lips, she sensed his hesitancy. "Parn?" She called looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"I've never…"  
  
"We're both new at this… let's just go slow." she offered with a smile as she began to unfasten his garb. His chest was exposed to her in record time, and the newfound hunger rushed like a heat in Deed's stomach.  
  
After her gentle and arousing caresses relaxed him, Parn decided it was now or never. He had dreamt of this moment forever… and now it was time to make Deedlit his forever.  
  
As he worked the silk off her shoulders, Parn took time to kiss every piece of exposed flesh. They had wanted to go slowly this first time, but heated passion wouldn't allow it. They danced together the ancient mating dance. Nature took over where inexperience caused question and soon they were both reaching bliss as their bodies united and exploded in a rush of heat.   
  
Parn couldn't move. He lay still on top of Deedlit. Their chests pushed against each other as they gasped for breath. Every inch of skin was moist with perspiration from their activities.  
  
"Was it like in your dreams?" Deedlit asked finally as her breathing came back to normal.  
  
"More wonderful than that." Parn said kissing her brow. His hands once again began their trek down her body. Bringing them back for another trip into ecstasy.   
  
As sunlight drifted through the large window of the room, Parn began to awaken from his slumber. His body felt a little sore, but he never had been aware of his body's power to feel that intense of emotions. They had been up most of the night exploring their new bonds as husband and wife, but he felt refreshed. Never had he awoken with such a smile on his face. Rolling over he was a little disappointed to see he was alone in the soft bed. The spot Deedlit had occupied last night was vacant.  
  
"You're awake." Came her gentle voice.  
  
Parn sat up and saw his goddess standing by the balcony. She was clad in only in a nearly see through robe. Walking over to the bed they had shared, Parn saw her sensuality in a whole new light. He needed her, wanted her, and she knew it. Giving her his trademark smile she sat down next to him and traced her slender finger on his chest.  
  
"So, how did you sleep?" She purred.  
  
"Very little, but I'm not complaining." He replied as he untied the robe and began slipping it off.  
  
Seeing he had other things in mind Deedlit pushed him down and took the dominant position on top of him.   
  
When they were both satiated they curled up and held each other close.  
  
"Parn."  
  
"Yes Deed."  
  
"How many children do you want?" She asked him as she nuzzled his chest.  
  
"As many as you give me. Why? How many do you want?" He questioned her kissing her forehead.  
  
"Dozens." She whispered.  
  
"Dozens? You know what that'll entail." He said.  
  
"Exactly. I never knew we could feel so much before…I'm so happy we're together dearest Parn."  
  
"I know," Parn comforted her. Wiping away a single tear with a kiss, he held her tightly to him. "And we'll never be apart, I promise because I will be your knight always."  
  
-  
  
A/N: Yeah! The end!!! Or is it?? I am thinking of writing a sequel for this fic- even though I suck at sequels… but I've got a good plot for this one :) It'll have to do with Parn's future and the hinting at him becoming a king, and of course they have to have kids… little Parns running around creating havoc! Comedy ensues, romance abounds, and don't forget action and adventure!  
  
So keep on the look out for that everyone! Kate's got ideas and she's running with them :)  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
